1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the constitution of a floor covering in situ, particularly within the passenger space of an automotive vehicle, making it possible to eliminate the customary floor carpeting, along with a certain number of supplemental operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traditional-style rubber of polyvinyl floor coverings carries with it a certain number of restraints and supplemental operations.
With regard to the coverings themselves, aside from their manufacture per se, provision must be made for storage areas, means of transportation (very often involving trans-shipment), packaging, cutting to the proper shape, and so forth.
Furthermore, special care is required in preparing the surfaces on which the coverings are to be laid, e.g., placing strips of sealing compound at the spot-welded seams of the various metal plates joined in order to assure the proper degree of imperviousness of the passenger space, plugging the various openings provided, especially for draining off paint, by capping the corresponding orifices, attaching clasps between the plates and the rubber coverings for possible subsequent soundproofing, and the actual laying of the covering itself, which may be difficult if the surface is uneven.